Angelic Love
by Goldean
Summary: What happens when Kotarou leaves for vacation? Lemon does! One-shot MishaxShia. LEMON. YURI.


"Kotarou-kuuun!"

Kotarou looked up to see a bright eyed, perky pink-haired girl flying twords him, her arms wide open.

He swiftly moved aside and watched as she fell to the ground.

"'Morning, Misha-san"

Misha looked up innocently. "Tee hee hee... oh? What's datty watty Kotarou-kuun?" she asked, pointing.

Kotarou followed her finger to his suitcase that was sitting idly beside him.

"Oh, this is my suitcase. People use it to carry things when they go on vacation."

"Vacation-su?"

"Yeah, when people leave for a period of time to another place."

"Ohs... Wait-su! Does that mean... your leaving on a vacation-su?"

"Yeah. I'm going with my dad."

"Nuuu!" Misha stood up and hugged him tightly "You can't leavy me-su! You have to stay hereee!"

Kotarou sighed and pushed her away from him. "It'll only be for a week, I'll be back next Sunday"

Misha looked at him, teary-eyed. "B-but you can't leave me-su! I'll be so lonely-wonely without you-suuu..."

Kotarou stared at her, starting to get annoyed. "Shia-san will be here, so you won't be lonely. And stop crying, go back home. My dad will be here any minute."

Misha sniffed and slumped off sadly to her apartment, shutting the door quietly.

Kotarou thought he had finally rid of her until he saw her sad face press up against her window. He sighed and shook his head, grabbing his suitcase and starting off to the bottom floor of the apartment.

Misha watched him go sadly, turning reluctantly away from the window to see a concerned Shia standing in front of her.

"W-What's wrong, Misha-san? You look so sad..." she asked timidly.

Misha sighed. "Kotarou-kun is leaving for a vacation for a week-su.."

Shia understood and patted her roommate on the shoulder. "I-it's okay Misha-san. He'll be back soon, won't he?"

"In a week-su." Misha whined. Shia felt sad seeing her like this, so she tried to change the subject. "Well, how about we tidy up the place, so when Higuchi-san comes home, we can invite him over for a small party or something?"

A small smile touched Mishas lips. "Okie dokie-su!"

Shia beamed back at Misha and walked off to get the cleaning products. Misha twirled over to the vacuum and plugged it into an outlet.

"Tee hee! Vacuums make such funny noises!" Misha giggled, as she turned the vacuum on. She has just started to vacuum the rug when Shia re-entered the room.

"Oh, thanks for starting, Misha-san." Shia smiled. Misha turned the vacuum off and spun around happily.

"You're welcome-su!" She danced around until she tripped over the carpet and landed right on top of Shia.

"Su!" Misha cried. She opened her eyes to see her roommates face just inches away from hers. She watched as Shia's eyes opened slowly and a pink tinge formed on her cheeks.

"M-Misha-s-san?" She squeaked shyly. Misha's face was also turning red. For some reason, she felt so pulled to Shia, and it made her feel strange - she'd never felt like this before. She liked it.

"Shia-chan..." She said slowly, her voice full of lust. She closed her eyes and touched her lips to Shia's.

Shia was surprised at first, her eyes widening. Eventually, she felt what Misha ha, and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around her pink-haired friends and deepening the kiss.

Misha loved it. She nipped at Shia's bottom lip, making Shia sqeual slightly. She took a deep breath and pushed her tongue into Shia's mouth. Shia automatically wraped her tongue around Misha's, pulling Misha against her to keep their mouths together. Misha did the same and pushed her tongue up and down Shia's, making Shia moan. They finally broke the kiss for air, looking at one anothers faces.

"Shia-chan..." Misha started, but she couldn't find the words she wanted to say, so she pushed her lips to Shia's again. She began to undo the buttons on Shia's white, loose shirt. Shia broke the kiss to look at Misha, a scared look in her eyes. Misha removed her hands from Shia's shirt in surprise.

"M-Misha-san? Wh-what're you..." She said timidly, but Misha interrupted. "Shia-san, I-I love you-su..." she managed to get out. Shia blushed, and guided Misha's hands back to her shirt. "I-I love you t-too..."

Misha smiled and began undressing her roommate. Shia lay, her head on the floor, breathing heavily. Misha finally managed to remove Shia's outer clothing, and she stared lovingly at her underware.

Shia blushed and started to undress Misha slipping off her colourful dress and tossing it out of the way. Misha blushed as well and lay Shia back down. She then lay herself ontop of Shia and ran her hands up and down Shia's arms. Shia pushed her body against Misha's as Misha reached behind her and removed her bra, moving it aside. She then felt around for Shia's panties. Finding them, she tugged them off as well, and threw it with the bra. Shia turned red as Misha removed her undergarments as well. Though, she couldn't help but notice how large Misha's breasts were compared to her own. Misha didn't take much notice as her hands stroked Shia's breasts gently. She then moved down to Shia's opening. Shia gasped but Misha suddenly leaned forward and pushed a finger inside of her lover.

Shia moaned as Misha began to pump her finger in and out of her. Misha could feel her tighten around her so she added two more fingers, making Shia moan and writhe in pleasure. Misha giggled and removed her fingers, replacing it them with her tongue. Shia gasped for air, moaning in pleasure and Misha moved her tongue around inside of her. She grasped the carpet and bucked her hips. Misha took her tongue out and licked her lips. "You taste really good, Shi-chan!" she giggled. Shi blushed. Misha then pushed her woman hood against Shia's and grinded them together, making Shia moan again. She started to feel hot herself. She stopped and panted for a minute, looking down at her lover. She felt bad that she couldn't properly make Shia hers though. Suddenly, she had an idea. She stood up and rushed over to her 'To Heaven' box, searching through it until she found what she was looking for. She returned to Shia, showing her what she had gotten. A rubber, cylindrical object with two holes on the bottom, and a large piece of elastic. She slipped the elastic through the two holes and tied it around her waist. Shia started to go red again, just looking at it. "Okay Shia-chan, here we go." Misha said happily.

She thrust forward into Shia, making her cry out in pleasure. She plunged in and out of her, quickening after a while. Shia's moans grew louder and louder until she finally climaxed and panted and Misha removed her makeshift member. They both collapsed in eachothers arms as night fell over the town.

"You know Shia-chan... I don't really miss Koatarou-kun anymore..." Misha said lovingly, as she dozed off atop of her lover.


End file.
